


Hello, My Old Heart

by Jesapeak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Harry Styles, American Louis Tomlinson, Childhood Friends, Drinking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Smut, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesapeak/pseuds/Jesapeak
Summary: All Louis wanted was to get through the new school year. Everything was going according to his plan until his childhood friend returned and managed to flip his life upside down, in the best way possible."You're never g-.""Harry's home!"Liam's face soured and he rolled his eyes."I never know things first and I know I knew this first. Who told you?""I saw him while I was running." Liam's eyes softened and he did not need pity. Louis started running after his breakup with Nick, another teacher at the school, and he did not need Liam starting in on him about being proud he had taken his advice seriously and found healthy coping skills. "I attacked him, Liam. Like, I saw him and then I was in his arms. I'm the most embarrassing human on earth."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 204
Collections: 28 Proposals Fic Fest





	Hello, My Old Heart

Louis smiled as he ran past a group of kids playing at the park and continued on toward his house. His legs were starting to burn already and he really couldn't wait to get home. He still needed to shower, grab the last few things he had to take with him back to school, and try to make it in time to look like he was trying to follow Liam's plan for teacher returns. He had a whole stupid little suggested outline of how their week prior to student return should go and so far, Louis had managed to fake it pretty well. He wasn't worried about board cleanliness or meetings for the new teachers or how making a seating chart would help them remember names. He did not need a colorful room to intrigue students. They were in high school, not kindergarten. 

He had his own list of things he needed to do and he had pretty much finished it. He was excited for the play he was planning later in the year for his drama kids, he had his choir's song list figured out already and couldn't wait for band practice. He had good kids who’d promised to return and for once, he was ready. For the students anyway. 

He wasn’t ready for Nick and facing the other teachers after everything that had happened at the end of last year. He and Nick had been  _ the _ couple at New Direction’s High. They were at every function, every party, every get together the teachers put on. They had been so close, or at least Louis thought they had. Now he wondered if it had all been in his head. Nick seemed to think so and the whole staff got to watch as Nick fell in love with the new English teacher and out of love with Louis. 

He stopped for a moment, catching his breath. He’d managed to mostly get over it, but sometimes it hit him that, that life, was gone. It was like a punch to his gut every time and as he pulled in deep breaths to help ease the panic building, he hoped he didn’t look as off as he felt.

He half hoped he looked out of shape, rather than seconds from a breakdown. Laughing to himself, he wiped the sweat that had beaded on his forehead away and looked around. He’d half expected people to be gawking at him, but everyone was going about their day and it was kind of funny how everything could feel so off, but life goes on. Sighing, he looked over towards the little grocery store, debating a cool drink, and nearly fell over as a familiar figure walked out. 

He'd know him anywhere, even with the shorter hair and flowing pants. He was taller, sure, and more filled out with so many tattoos covering his arms, but he still knew him. His feet were moving before he'd even consciously decided that he was going to say hi. 

"Harry!"

He turned in time to see Louis heading right for him and Louis thanked God when Harry laughed, dropped his bags and caught him as jumped into his arms. He could feel Harry's laugh more than hear it and he blamed the impact for the tightness he felt in his chest and throat, for the tears he felt pooling in his eyes as he squeezed the other man for dear life. 

The fact that he'd not seen him since he left should have stopped him, the fact that the last time he'd seen him, he'd had to break both their hearts should have stopped him, but he didn't care about any of it. Harry was home and tears were gathering again as Harry's thumbs started to rub circles into his back. Of all the people he’d seen leave and swear to never step foot in their little town again, Harry had been the one Louis believed the most. 

The day Harry left, more hurt and mad than Louis had ever seen him, was burned in Louis’s mind. The words, “I’ll never forgive you. You’ll never forgive you either.” were buried away in his soul and on nights when he was lonely, they beat wildly at his heart, tugging and making him wonder what his life could have been like, if only he’d gone. 

So, to have him there when those thoughts were all but drowning Louis now, felt like an answered prayer and all he could do was cling to him, and hope he was home to stay. 

When he didn't let go, didn't back off after a few moments, he supposed Harry caught on to the fact that he was slowly unraveling in his arms because he was pulled tighter against the other man, and his hands were running over Louis’s shoulders, making it all so much worse but at least he was hidden somewhat and it didn't seem like Harry cared to just hold him a while longer.

He stayed in his arms until his heart stopped racing and everything in him quieted, leaving only the warmth from Harry that he’d always loved. He felt more settled in the few minutes he’d been in his arms than he had the entire summer and he hated that after all the years that had passed, his heart still knew him, knew he was safe. Knew he was home. 

Pulling back, he smiled nervously down at him and Harry's gorgeous, green eyes were glistening and so unbearably soft as he stared right back at Louis, face lit up with the smile he’d always remember being just for him and and Louis was so horribly happy that he didn’t seem upset that he'd all but attacked him. His eyes welled up again and he forced a chuckle, wiping at them even as more tears built. 

"I should probably get down."

Harry shrugged, his smile softening even more and with it aimed right at him, he felt like goo, warm and like if he tried to stand right then, he'd just melt into the ground and really, what was wrong with him?

"Take all the time you'd like. I'm definitely not gonna complain about cuddles."

He had to wipe away a few more tears before he could set his feet on the ground and he'd have found it mortifying if he wasn't having to face an entire group of people he knew were just behind them and that seemed worse considering he’d attached himself to Harry like he was a lover returned from war. He had to do it though, so he forced himself to look around, smiling sheepishly as people stared at them before returning his gaze to Harry's. Harry was still smiling, making Louis feel marginally better. 

"Hello, Lou."

Clearing his throat, he scratched at the back of his neck. 

"Sorry."

"Not a problem. I'd of been offended if I'd been greeted any other way, babes."

"Oh, is being attacked in the streets a norm for you, Styles?"

Harry just kept smiling, shaking his head. 

"No. Not really, but it's you. If our reunion wasn't dramatic then I'd know you never really loved me."

"Piss off." He started picking up Harry's grocery bags, glad to see nothing had been ruined in his overly enthusiastic greeting. "Let me help you home?"

Harry nodded, grabbing the last remaining bag and they walked in silence for a few minutes until Harry cleared his throat. 

"I'm at mom's for now."

Louis wanted to ask why. He wanted to know if he was ok? If Anne was but he didn't feel like he had the right to pry. If Harry wanted him to know, he'd tell him. Louis's heart skipped a beat as Harry grabbed for his hand. He let him take it, smiling to himself as Harry laced their fingers. 

Harry's hands had always felt like they just fit with his own, and it had a little part of Louis feeling nostalgic. They did this all the time in high school. When one of them had a hard day, they'd walk around town holding hands, and eventually, they'd stop and talk about it, spill out whatever had been bothering them. They'd both come out on those walks, and Louis had cried out all his frustration about his parent's divorce. Harry had vented about bullies and how much he wanted to leave this place and never look back. His plans always included Louis and Louis had to tell him that he couldn't every time. It was bittersweet and a little wonderful how something so small, could bring back so many memories. 

Clearing his throat, Louis forced himself to live in the moment, not the past. 

"She must be over the moon."

"She's happy I'm home, I think. I’ve only been here for a bit and she does try to send me off to yours a lot, so I'm not sure."

Louis laughed, surprised. 

"Oh. Well, you're welcome anytime. It's just me, so."

Harry looked surprised, but nodded, his smile stretching across his face again. 

"Ok."

Louis’s nerves kicked in slightly as they turned up the driveway to Anne's and as they approached, the door opened and she stepped out. Louis's throat suddenly tightened at the sight of her. His mom and Anne had been best friends and seeing her, was unexpectedly bittersweet. She let Harry pass her but stopped Louis, hugging him close and making his throat feel even tighter as he fought back tears. He felt the bags being tugged from his hands and met Harry's eyes. He let go, smiling gratefully. Hands-free, he wrapped his arms around Anne, returning the hug. 

"You look so much like her it's crazy. How have you been?"

He pulled in a deep breath and took a step back, smiling as warmly as he could with the tears he knew were swimming in his eyes. 

"I've been good. It's really good to see you."

"You too, dear." 

She turned for a long moment when Harry returned, before facing Louis again and the look in her eyes had changed, she looked worried. 

"Didn't take long for you two to find each other. I'm a little surprised," Louis swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck, ready to try and stop where he felt like she was going with it, but she cut him off before he could. "Good surprised. He's missed you."

"I'd say he's missed me too, with the way he attacked me at the store."

Anne smiled and Louis knew someone had already told her and he kind of hated the small town for it. They’d truly been attached at the hip all through their childhood. The friends everyone thought were secretly dating and even though a part of Louis always knew he’d loved Harry, they had only been friends. The best of friends. Every secret part of him, Harry knew, and he liked to think it had been the same for Harry. Harry, for Louis, was the person you get once in a lifetime. You never forget them, no matter how much time passed and they always held a piece of you, you couldn’t get back. No amount of living your life, and moving on erased them.

And to have him back, even just seeing him, had all those feelings swirling and he was confused and happy, but also sad and his head was already spinning. Was he here to stay? Would he see him again? Did he want to? And trying to process that, while knowing everyone was already speculating, was irritating. 

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yeah. You guys are already back to being the talk of the town."

He met Harry's amused eyes and all the irritation melted out of his body. He felt settled in the face of Harry’s calm and fought to keep from smiling back. He wanted to pull him in, wanted to breathe in the apple shampoo he’d smelt on the walk home, loving that he’d never changed it. He wanted to burrow into his side and spill everything that happened over the last eight years. He wanted to tell him all about Nick and how he was over it, but it still hurt. Wanted Harry’s warmth and love to chase away all the pain he’d felt over the last few years like he knew it could. Instead, he stepped back, trying like hell to pull up the walls he had in place for everyone else in his life and hating that he couldn’t do it with Harry. He needed to go. 

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to your morning. I've still got to go finish up things at the school."

Harry's eyes turned questioning and he knew he wanted to know what Louis was talking about but he didn't want to get into it. He’d had plans too. Dreams that he quickly realized were never going to come true and even though teaching was never even on his radar, he loved it. He didn’t want to have to defend things he had no choice in either, so with a wave, he started back toward his own house. 

Once he was out of sight, he ran back toward his house and showered as quickly as he could before dressing and driving just over the speed limit to get to school. He was running late, Liam was going to lay into him, even though Louis had news. News that Liam was going to shit his pants over. While Louis and Harry were closer out of the three of them, they’d all been friends in high school. 

He made it to the school in record time and Liam was already waiting outside the building as he parked and ran up to him. He was happy and Louis was sure whatever he was going to say was less important than his news, so even as Liam started to shout, Louis just yelled over him. 

"You're never g-."

"Harry's home!"

Liam's face soured and he rolled his eyes. 

"I never know things first and I know I knew this first. Who told you?"

"Noone. I saw him while I was running." Liam's eyes softened and he did not need pity. Louis started running after his breakup with Nick and he did not need Liam starting in on him about being proud he had taken his advice seriously and found healthy coping skills. Especially after what those coping skills lead to. "I attacked him, Liam. Like, I saw him and then I was in his arms. I'm the most embarrassing human on earth."

Liam doubled over laughing and Louis put him in a headlock, trying to go for his nipple when he heard a throat clear and they both looked up to find Zayn standing there, entirely amused and Louis could already tell he was going to help him. With Zayn's help he managed to get to Liam's nipple and twist until he was squealing and apologizing and right when he shouted, "Fuck you, guys." he felt a weight hit his back and they all tumbled to the ground. Louis knew who it was before his cackle rang out and everyone groaned. 

"For god's sake, Niall."

Meeting Liam's eyes, he smiled, feeling lighter than he had in years. 

****

The first day of school was always Louis's favorite but now it was one he’d been dreading and it was another thing he could blame Nick for. He blamed Nick for a lot lately. He blamed him for making him find a new route to school. He blamed him for how out of place he felt in his own home. He blamed him for the nights he couldn’t sleep because he was so used to someone being beside him. Now, walking into the school where he could feel the other faculty members staring at him, which he did not appreciate, he blamed Nick for making work feel off. He supposed loving being a teacher was a rare thing but he did, in fact, love it and he hated how it all felt tainted. He knew they all pitied him but he was determined not to let anyone see how much it bothered him. He would not be seen as pathetic so he’d just go prepare for the day and ignore them all. He got to his room and set his things down before Zayn found him, smile softening. 

"Hey. Nick and Tom just walked in. Everyone's talking about how you're so brokenhearted you're hiding in here."

Rolling his eyes, he sat at his desk. He wasn't hiding out because of Nick. Who cared if he was dating the perfect bodied, baby faced English teacher? He didn't. Nope. Not one bit. Zayn stopped short as he stared him down and then let out a disbelieving cackle.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Zayn"

So what if he didn't want to go sit out there and pretend he wasn't trying to find out what that kid had that he didn't. He was allowed to still be upset. He'd been dating Nick for five years. Five years, for him to just come home and announce that he wasn't in love with him anymore and he was sorry, but it was over only to immediately start dating  _ Mr. Grayson _ . 

"Never, not once, would I have figured someone could have you so whipped. Where's your tough guy bullshit now, Tommo?"

He rolled his eyes, scoffing. 

"I said to shut up, Zayn." 

Zayn pulled him up, gripping his shoulders. 

"Absolutely fucking not. He does not get to date someone half his age and rub it in your face after dumping you. You will not sit in here and let him think he's still got you."

Rolling his eyes, Louis blew out a breath. Zayn had that stubborn glint to his eyes that Louis knew by now meant he wasn’t backing down.

"Fine."

" _ Fine _ ." 

Zayn mocked him and it was just childish enough to make him laugh and he did feel a little better. 

"Thank you."

Zayn nodded, hooking his arm through Louis's, leading him out, and Louis would never tell him how much he appreciated it, but he felt like Zayn probably knew as they sat at a table and he stayed close instead of sitting across from him. Nick was already there, sat with  _ Mr. Grayson _ and giggling and Louis felt a pang in his chest. He looked away and was met with Zayn's soft brown eyes and it made Louis want to roll his. 

"What?"

"He just shouldn't get to flaunt it, that's all. Especially when he looks like a creep with someone that young."

"You know, if I can hear you, they probably can too."

Louis looked up in surprise, Nick all but forgotten. Harry's face was bright, happy and everything in Louis turned to mush just looking at him. He looked… good. Letting his eyes roam, he took in Harry's black suit, just a simple tank top underneath. It hugged his body enough that you knew he had an amazing body but was loose enough to be barely acceptable for work and Louis stopped short at the birds peeking out of the top. He’d always like tattoos, had enough of them himself for anyone to have guessed, but something about the way they looked on Harry, made his stomach swoop. Letting his eyes drop farther, swallowing he took in how fitted the pants were around Harry's thighs. God, he looked so good it wasn't fair. Louis cleared his throat, feeling a blush work it’s way from his chest to his cheeks as he met Harry's eyes. He was clearly amused and Louis was very much mortified. 

"Um. Hi. I'm Zayn."

Louis's eyes widened in horror. Zayn had just witnessed every embarrassing moment and Louis knew he’d never let him live it down. Refusing to look over, he watched Harry's gaze shift and a little frown grace his face before he shook his hand, forcing a smile. 

"Harry. Nice to meet you."

"Same. I was just telling Louis that he shouldn't let Nick get to him."

He nodded, looking between them as Zayn hooked his arm around Louis’s shoulders. He eyed the contact before forcing a smile. 

"Well, he probably shouldn't then. I'm gonna go set my stuff in my room. See you guys later."

When he left the room, it was like he took all the warmth with him and Louis couldn't put a finger on what exactly happened, but suddenly felt like he'd done something wrong. 

"I'm gonna go find Li, Zaynie. See you later."

He didn't even wait for Zayn to respond before he walked down to the office, poking his head in and yelling out just to be annoying. 

"Payno!"

Liam looked a little sheepish as he stepped out into the room from his own office and Louis narrowed his eyes. 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I didn't think it'd go well?"

He wanted to be mad, but he really couldn't. He and Harry hadn't spoken since he launched himself at him outside the grocery store and even though he could tell then that they both had let the past go but Liam didn't know that so he just nodded. 

"What's he teaching?"

He smiled, relief working its way on his face and Louis vowed to be a shit to him all year just to pay him back for not telling him. 

"Health."

He nodded, taking off to the little classroom across from his own but found the room empty. Disappointed he grabbed the dry erase marker and scribbled out a welcome to him, signing it with a heart and his name, leaving before he decided to do anything else to embarrass himself. He was just happy he was home and wasn’t still bitter about the way things ended between them because somehow losing him hurt more than it ever did losing a boyfriend. He just wanted to make it up to him, especially because it kind of felt like fate was giving him a second chance. 

Louis often wondered how his life would have ended up if he'd given in and left when Harry begged him to. Sucking in a breath, he held it for a few seconds before blowing it out trying to send all the what-ifs he had out with it. He walked out to the cafeteria as it started to fill and ignored the students until he heard a girl stutter through a sentence and whisper shout "Who the fuck is that?"

He turned to their table and rolled his eyes as she gawked at Mr. Grayson. He was very good looking and it was only annoying because he just knew that Nick dumped him to be with the other man. He wasn't normally a jealous man, and he still didn't think he was jealous, he was just. Hurt. Sighing, he tuned it all back out and tried to let it go, but he couldn't, and his whole morning was off because he couldn't shake it. The kids could tell and he could see the pity in their eyes which only made it worse so by the time he sat at the table during lunch, he was over it. He just wanted to go home and sit in front of the tv and never have to see Nick again. 

"Nope. No moping, Lou. You can't let him see he's getting to you."

He sighed, stabbing his fork into his salad. 

" _ He's _ not. Everyone with pity for me dripping off them is. It's annoying."

Before Zayn could say another word, someone pulled a chair out and sat entirely too close to Louis and a warmth that shouldn't still be familiar to him was at his side. He turned and smiled at Harry, ignoring Zayn's silence. He knew he was being judged but for once, he couldn't be bothered to care. Not when Harry's eyes were soft and his smile was small and just for him and he wanted to drown himself in his little dimple. 

"Thank you. Though, I must warn you, my students all think you've got a crush on me now."

He smiled, nudging him. 

"I'll live."

Harry laughed, making Louis smile a little wider until he felt a kick to his leg and cut his eyes to Zayn, hoping how dead he was, was written all over his face as he rubbed his shin. 

"What?"

Zayn slid his eyes over to Nick. Louis's gaze followed and he was met with a glare. What the hell? He glared right back, earning a scoff as Nick sauntered from the room like he was the dumpee, not the dumper. 

"I fucking hate him."

Louis laughed, throwing his napkin at Zayn, making Harry laugh and he wanted to bottle the warmth he felt and keep it with him always as the bell rang and he was back to having to face his nosy students for the rest of the day. The only good thing was advanced band. His kids and his absolute favorite student Andy. She'd been so nervous and shy freshman year and it was a privilege that he got to see her grow into herself. She was now confident and didn't let anyone get to her and he was so fucking proud. 

She smiled, eyes warm and not pitying and he smirked, glad she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't want pity. 

"So, how's your day been?"

She grinned, resting her chin in her hand. 

"It's been good. How's yours been?"

He smiled, making her roll her eyes. 

"Good."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

"God, you're so full of shit, Mr. T."

He laughed, shrugging. 

"I've had a weird day. Ok? How's Kasey?"

She narrowed her blue eyes at him, staring him down. 

"She's good."

The bell ringing and students spilling in distracted him and he smiled. At least he could have this. This was normal and safe and he loved all ninety minutes of it. When the bell rang and the students left and it was just him and his thoughts, he sighed, sitting back in his chair. Mentally preparing to go out and face everyone. He was halfway through a mental, “You are a capable adult” chat with himself when his door opened and he groaned until he was met with Nick's face and froze. 

"Hey." 

"What do you want?"

He was not going to be nice. He would not pretend that Nick was just another coworker. He would not ignore the fact that he spent his summer trying to pick up the pieces of his life and put them together again because of the man standing in front of him. Just because Harry being home was a distraction, a really good and completely wanted distraction, did not mean that he wasn’t still hurt. 

"Wow. Lou. Christ. I was just seeing if you were going out with us this evening. Traditions and all."

He sighed heavily and knew all of his friends would be there and knew that most of the school went and his absence would be noticed and discussed and if he wanted everyone to think he was over it all, then he had to appear to be over it. Maybe it was a fake it til you make it type of thing. 

"Um. Sure." Nick smiled, cocky and sure, and Louis hated that it still got to him, still made his stomach flip as want filled him. He hated it. "If that's all, you can go now."

Nick circled the desk and Louis swallowed as he sat on the edge of it, smiling down at him. He looked good and smelled good and Louis hated himself for even noticing. 

"You ok, Louis?"

All warmth and want left in an instant and he nodded, pressing his lips together. 

"I'm fine. Now that we've covered that. You can go."

"You don't seem fine, Lou."

"I said you could go."

He slid over, getting into Louis’s personal space enough to make him uncomfortable. 

"Lou, co-"

"He said you could go. So, you should probably go."

They both turned to see Harry standing there, frown in place and trying to look intimidating but mostly just looking adorable. He ignored Nick not moving and smiled at Louis. 

"I was coming to see if you were going to this drinks thing and if I could tag along with you since I don't really know anyone but you and Li. Also, you have students waiting just outside the door. Something about band."

He blushed, smiling at him. 

"You can, of course. Meet at yours at six?"

He nodded, smiling and just stood there waiting. Nick sighed heavily, standing and leaving the room without a word and Louis hoped his eyes showed how grateful he was as the students apparently took that to be their invitation to come in. They stopped short and blushed, waving at Harry. 

"Hi, Mr. Styles."

Louis smirked to himself as Harry chatted with them for a few moments before excusing himself. 

"See you at six, Lou."

***

Louis met Harry at exactly six and they took an Uber to the bar and he had immediately lost him to Niall, who had dragged him off to introduce him to some more of the teachers he’d yet to meet, leaving Louis alone. He lost count of the beers he'd had as Nick and  _ Mr. Grayson  _ stood off to the side of him, flirting ridiculously and he wanted to leave. The lights were too bright and the music was too loud and he was over it. Okay, so maybe he was annoyed, but what he'd thought was going to be drinks and catching up, turned into him having to watch Nick and Mr. Grayson grind together on the dance floor. It wasn't fair. He just wanted to go home and be drunk and miserable there instead of drunk and miserable in a bar full of people. 

"No matter how hard you stare, you're not going to turn Nick to dust."

He looked up to Zayn and smiled tightly, immediately moving over for him. Zayn forcibly cuddled him into his side holding tightly until Louis gave in and let himself be held. 

"For someone who keeps insisting he's over it, you sure do seem like you're pining away over here."

"Fuck off, Zayn."

"Admit it, you aren't over it."

"Shut up, Zayn."

He did, but only because as he started to shout about Louis going soft while Louis tried to cover his mouth, there was suddenly a shadow over them, making him stop mid-sentence. 

"Louis. Want to dance?"

Harry was drunk, far more drunk than Louis but he was so, so glad he'd come over to him. Somehow, even as drunk as he was, he could tell Louis needed him and it amazed him that after all the time that had passed, they still knew each other, probably better than they knew themselves. 

"Sure, babes."

Harry's smile at the nickname could have lit up the room and Louis was warm and happy, all the dark thoughts he'd been having vanishing as he let Harry lead him out into the crowd of bodies. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

Harry shrugged, pulling him close. 

“Is it enough if I say I’ve just missed you? You’re still you and I’m still me and I just missed you.”

Louis teared up, a weight he hadn’t noticed was lifted off his shoulders and when Harry pulled him closer, he let himself get lost in him. Let him touch and invade his space and by the time Harry was dragging him back to the table, Louis was pretty sure he was drunker on Harry than the alcohol he had swimming in his system. 

Niall was smiling at them as they sat on opposite sides of the table and Louis missed most of the conversation around him as he stared at Harry. Even though Harry said they were still the same, their time apart had taken him from boy to man and he looked so good. Even his little struggle stache somehow suited him, and it wasn't fair. He let his gaze fall and smiled to himself as his eyes found the swallows tattoo he noticed earlier and smiled to himself. Without thinking he reached out and traced the one over Harry’s heart and smiled as he noticed the start of what looked like a butterfly peeking out from how little Harry had buttoned his shirt. He kind of wanted to lick it. 

"Lou?" He looked up to Harry's face and smiled, ignoring the blush he felt creeping up his neck at being caught again. "Want to head out?"

He nodded, letting Harry led the way out but before the made it out the door Louis spotted Nick and his stomach dropped at the way he had Mr. Grayson pressed against the wall by the restrooms and he swallowed back tears as Harry blocked his view and rushed him outside. 

“So that was Nick and ?”

Louis swallowed harshly. 

“Mr. Grayson.”

Harry snorted to himself and Louis knew it wasn’t over. 

“Why do you call him Mr. Grayson?”

Louis ignored his prodding until Harry was pouting and only agreed to tell him if they could get snacks and watch a movie. 

“I call him Mr. Grayson because then he can be less human in my head and it’s easier to hate him.” 

Harry smiled sadly and Louis ignored it, walking into the grocery store he’d all but assaulted Harry outside of. By the time they left, they were armed with all their favorite foods and enough wine to intoxicate the whole block. Louis smiled as they made their way into his home. 

"Can we please, please, pretty please, watch To all the boys I've loved before?"

Louis sighed, secretly happy it wasn't The Notebook. He'd tortured him with that movie when they were younger and it gave him an awkward fixation with Ryan Gosling for a while. 

"I guess. Only if we can eat in bed."

Harry held out his hand, making Louis smile widely as he slid his into it, grasping it tightly and letting Harry finish it out, loving him for being such an absolute dork.

"Deal. Come on."

Harry gathered several bags, leaving a few more for Louis and he smiled, grabbing them and joining him. They quickly got everything set up and changed but by the time the credits were rolling, Louis was sniffling, replaying everything with Nick and he was way too drunk for a school night if the way he couldn't seem to stop was any indication. 

"Lou." He swallowed as Harry turned his soft eyes on him. "Please don't cry."

The laugh that Louis let out was wet and choking and it kind of felt like his heart was tearing into pieces. He hated that some douchebag had him in tears, especially in front of Harry. 

"Lou. Come here." 

He crawled over to him and Harry held him close until he finally calmed down. 

"Hate him. Wish there was a way to make him feel bad." He sniffled into Harry's chest, wiping at his eyes. "Or jealous. Just something. He deserves it." 

Harry stiffened for a moment before pressing a kiss to his head. 

"We could."

He froze for a second before his heart started beating a little faster. They could, actually. He could totally pretend to date him for the sake of making his ex jealous and Harry was so wonderful to think of it. It was going to be great. 

"We can?"

Harry pulled away and stared down at him for a long time before nodding and pulling him back in. 

"Yeah. Let's do it."

***

Louis squinted awake and absolutely hated himself. He needed an iv with coffee if he was going to make it through the day. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, trying his best to ignore the pounding in his head. 

"Stop moving, you're making me sick."

He laughed, realizing Harry was still there but it died as he remembered last night. 

"Harry. I'm so sorry you had to deal with that last night." 

He shrugged, turning over to look up at him. 

"Not the worst thing I've ever dealt with. You're allowed to be sad over it, you know."

He shrugged, picking at the comforter. 

"I just hate that he feels the need to be obnoxious. That's all."

He smiled, taking his hand. 

"Let's go rub our fake romance all in his face then."

Louis laughed, hiding his face. 

"No. About that, I'm so sorry. I mean, I’m so grateful that you’d be willing but I can't let you do that."

He shrugged, not looking bothered in the least as he sat up and ruffled his hair. 

"It's not like it'd be a hardship, it's up to you but I've got to go get ready. I'll see you at school?"

Leaning down, he kissed his cheek and Louis froze. It'd been a while since he'd had someone close enough to stir anything like the warmth that was dancing through his stomach at Harry being so close and putting his lips anywhere near him. Harry stirred things in him that he hadn’t felt in so long they felt foreign to him. It threw him off balance and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt so awkward around someone. Clearing his throat, he pulled away slightly, ignoring the chuckle Harry let out. 

"You could borrow clothes and ride with me. If you want?"

Harry studied his face and if it were anyone else, it would be almost intrusive, but with Harry, Louis was sure he was just trying to make sure that was what Louis really wanted but it wasn't helping his mental state. The warmth in his stomach was growing and he was pretty sure he was blushing and it wasn't like he'd ask a difficult question. Just when Louis was about to say fuck it and ruin everything by attacking him, he relented, nodding with a smile. 

"Sure, but you take longer to primp. Please go shower.”

He squawked, knocking Harry onto the bed and settling over on top of him, digging his fingers into his sides and loving the hoarse, tired laughter that pealed out of him, making his chest feel light and warm. He gave in to his begging, resting his chin on his chest as Harry caught his breath. 

“You’re such a little shit.” He pretended to move, smiling as Harry’s arms came around him to trap him there. “I am so glad you’re still here. And that our rooms are across from each other. Honestly, be prepared to be sick of my face.”

Louis smiled, ignoring the giddy little thrill that shot down his spine and settled low in his belly. 

“I will never be sick of you, love. Your face, your presence. I love it all.” Harry’s face turned soft and knowing and it was too much for Louis to be faced with at ass o’clock in the morning. “But Lame-o will never forgive me if we’re late.”

He went to stand and was both relieved and sad that Harry let him and he hoped that his shower would help clear his head because he really, really needed to reign it in. All the touching and the closeness and just, how much Harry seemed to mean the things he said made it all so easy to get lost in. 

He padded his way into the bathroom and started the shower as he undressed he purposely thought of all the things he’d need to do today in order to prevent himself from thinking of how soft Harry’s skin was, or how much he wanted to bite at the laurels on his hips that he’d about stroked out over when he’d first seen them last night. 

Stepping in he swallowed, closing his eyes and determinedly thinking about the kids all took his class as an easy out and now hated him for making them try. He thought of how annoying Liam was going to be for the foreseeable future and absolutely none of it blocked out the fact that he’d had Harry under him, soft and happy and he wanted him so much he thought he’d die sometimes and it was like had been transported back in time to a teenager desperately trying not to kiss his best friend and there was absolutely no way he could fake date him. How could he still want him after all the time that had passed? 

He loved the way his arms flexed when he was helping with groceries last night and he loved the way his back muscles rippled when he pulled off his shirt. He loved every single tattoo on his body and the way they peeked out of his shirts. He loved the way his hands seemed to fit on Louis's waist when they had laid down last night and how big and warm they felt. God, he’d have given anything for Harry just to move them lower and touch him. 

Just as he slid his hand down to wrap around himself, the door opened, startling him.

“I tried to wait, but I have to piss. Sorry.”

Blowing out a breath, he grabbed for his shampoo. 

“It’s not a problem.” 

Harry chuckled and Louis willed his dick down as he washed his hair and body and as soon as he was done, he shut off the water and stepped out, immediately cutting the temptation down and reached for the towel. He heard Harry clear his throat and he immediately looked over. He hadn't realized Harry was still in the room. He met his eyes and Harry's held his gaze as it felt like the world tipped and Harry's gaze dropped, eyes sweeping over his body and Louis suddenly realized he was still very much naked and with Harry looking at him like he was going to devour him, things could go very, very wrong, very quickly. He turned around and grabbed for his towel and heard Harry choke out a cough as he apologized. 

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd still be in here."

"No. I'm sorry, I was rinsing out my mouth. I'm the sorry one. Sorry."

"I'm gonna." He pointed toward the door. "I'm gonna go get dressed and make breakfast."

Harry nodded, eyes on the floor and Louis couldn't stand it. Everything was fine. Or he was going to fake it until it was fine again anyway. He wouldn't stand for any awkwardness between them. He closed the distance between them and hugged Harry, shocking him. 

"I'm sorry I've made the morning awkward. Eggs & toast ok?"

He felt Harry nod as his hands landed on his back and everything felt steady again. 

"Yeah. Thank you."

He pressed a kiss to his cheek as he pulled back instead of answering and left the room before anything else could happen. Once in the safety of his room, he pulled on his favorite trousers on, a black pair that made his ass look fantastic, turtleneck, and jacket. He quickly fixed his fringe and headed out to start breakfast. Harry joined him in the kitchen after a few minutes and Louis smirked at just how tight the shirt he was wearing was on him. 

“Don’t think my stuff’s gonna work, Haz.”

“It’s fine, Lou.”

Instead of arguing, they ate and Louis made them lunch and by the time they were pulling into the school, Louis's headache had ebbed slightly and Harry was still trying to sell their fakelationship. 

“It could be great. The dream team together again. Just think about it, Louis.”

Once they parked in faculty parking and started to head inside he agreed to think about it just to get Harry to finally shut up about it. Harry dropped his jacket, making Louis chuckle and earning an eye roll as he bent to retrieve it. When he stood up and started walking again Louis noticed harry's shirt had come untucked and pulled him to a stop. 

“I told you my clothes were too small.”

When he looked at him questioningly, he motioned for him to turn and smiled as he did it without hesitation. He fixed his shirt and just as he was smoothing it around, Nick's shout rang out, making him roll his eyes. 

"What do you two think you're doing? You can't be all over each other here."

Louis looked toward Harry and frowned at the nervous twitch his face gave. 

"I don't think what we do is your business, actually."

Still confused, he watched them until Nick glared between them, holding up his finger to Harry. Without thinking, Louis smacked it down, giving him a glare of his own until Nick huffed, walking off with a threat that it was their only warning. 

"Weird."

Louis took his hand in his, needing something to ground him and let him lead the way toward the music rooms, smiling at him as the door shut behind them. 

"What was that about?"

He shrugged, not looking at him and Louis immediately knew whatever he said would be a lie. 

"He's weird. I don't know."

Louis gave him an unimpressed glare until he blew out a breath and swept his hair back. 

"He thinks we're dating.”

“Explain, please.”

"I was just dancing, having fun with some girl, and I heard him talking about how down you looked and laughing. Louis, I was drunk and offended for you and so I drunkenly told him we were dating and you probably looked down because their dancing was pathetic."

Louis let out a startled laugh and was still processing that when his door opened and Liam, Zayn, and Niall spilled in, smiling at them and it could wait until later. It could because if Zayn got so much of a word about it, he'd be all for it and there'd be no way to talk Harry out of it. 

"Heard you guys got into with Nick. Or well, "That asshole vice principal who thinks he runs this school." Mary was telling Liam someone should talk to him about how he treats faculty."

Mary was the secretary and she loved Louis. He smiled at the thought of her watching out for him, making Liam roll his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Zayn. Louis’s chest hurt at the sight. It wasn't that Louis was jealous of them. He just wanted what they had and sometimes it hit him that he may never get that. They were lucky to have found each other and most people ended up with people they could tolerate and seeing as how he'd never been able to make a relationship last that was probably his fate. 

"What were you guys arguing about anyway?"

Harry smiled up at Louis, the words "Save me" etched in his eyes, making him smile as he threw his bags on his desk.

"Welp, while all this has been grand we've got about," He looked to his phone, groaning at it already being time for kids to start showing up. "No time left before the gym starts to fill and we're on duty today so if you'll excuse us." He pulled Harry with him out the door, smiling. "We need to leave immediately. No sex in my classroom, please."

Several teachers stopped in their tracks to stare at him, making him giggle. 

"Kids these days. Am I right?"

Harry burst out laughing, burying his face into his neck, and that's what mattered, not Liam shouting down the hall that he'd be on detention duty for a week for it. 

"Yes, Daddy Direction."

Harry giggled again, making him crack a smile as they ran away before he could be assigned another punishment for his mouth. He held open the door to the gym and smiled as Harry ran over and set his things in the little table off to the side, rushing back to his side. 

"He's going to kill you."

"Eh, he'll have to find me first."

Shrugging, Harry smiled at him as they took their spots by the doors. 

"Not like you have a set of classes in a specific room."

Pinching his side, he smiled up at him. 

"Oi, you've got quite the mouth this morning."

"Shut up."

They settled down, mindlessly watching as the student all split into their groups. Two girls sat away from everyone made Louis smile, nudging Harry. Andy and Kasey reminded him of himself and Harry in high school so much it made his heart hurt looking at them. They were just the sweetest friends and he loved them. 

"Look, it's like looking at our high school selves."

"Nah, they're not sat in each other’s laps and pretending it's all platonic."

Louis glared at Liam, ignoring Harry's stiff posture. 

"Fuck off, Li."

A student passing turned in surprise and Louis cursed to himself as Harry brought out the charm he was already known for, effectively distracting her from Louis's less than role model behavior. When she walked away starry-eyed, like she'd just seen Jesus be reincarnated before her eyes, Louis nudged him, murmuring a quiet thanks as he placed his hand on his lower back, just resting it there. 

"Welcome, love."

He smirked, patting his back before moving over slightly, content to just breathe Harry in until the bell rang. Something was off, he could just tell the day was going to be hell and the familiarity that shouldn't still be between them was comforting and was hands down the best feeling in the world. Louis was absolutely going to enjoy it while he could. He stayed there by Harry’s side until the bell rang and he groaned, making Harry laugh as students eyed them curiously as they filed out. 

"I swear, you'd think we were starkers over here, the way they're all gawking."

"I think it's the "I'm just going to casually hold on to Mr. Styles's hip and lean against him for half an hour. It's no big deal.' thing they're gawking at actually."

He glared over at Liam again, hoping he'd suddenly developed laser vision, but sadly he hadn't and all it earned him was a nudge from Harry and a quiet, "Don't.". He hated that he was going to listen too because if Harry hadn't warned him, he'd have asked why the fuck Liam was following them around instead of doing whatever he should have been doing. 

"Harry. I need to see you please."

Louis perked up, turning to Harry in time to see his panic, but Louis smiled softly. 

"Go. I'll watch your class." When he started to protest, he shook his head, smiling. "Go. You have to. Kids go to homeroom first this week anyhow. Shouldn't take too long."

He relented and Louis grabbed Harry’s things before walking back to the little classroom across from his. He and Harry didn't have homeroom classes so Louis busied himself with nosing around Harry's room before boredom sat in and he grabbed a dry erase marker. He doodled a bit and then smiled to himself, writing another little note in the corner, signing it the same way he had the day before. 

Capping the marker, he looked it over as the bell rang and chaos broke free in the halls. Students filed into the classroom and he kind of wished that Harry had been quicker with his meeting. He stepped into the hall and spotted Andy, smiling as she waved to him. 

"Why are you out here?"

He shrugged, looking into the classroom as it started to fill. 

"I'm watching Mr. Styles's room. He's the new health teacher and he's in a meeting."

She nodded, looking to his door and they both watched students going through into his classroom. 

"Want me to help?"

He was so thankful that she liked drama and band enough that they'd managed to have the relationship they had, where she could tell he was panicking. 

"Yes. Please. Just tell them to come over here."

With that he walked back in and sat down, smiling as students filled the room. 

"If you have me then just stand in the back. We won't be here long."

The warning bells sounded and by the time Harry returned, he was a little blotchy and teary-eyed. Louis immediately stood up, rushing to him. Harry shook his head, but let Louis lead him right back out the door. 

"Hey. What's wrong?"

He looked up, avoiding Louis's gaze. 

"Apparently Liam felt the need to mediate a meeting between us." At Louis's frown, Harry sniffled. "Nick and I. He needed to make sure my presence wasn't going to cause problems and that Nick could get over whatever he thought happened. It's just a little humiliating."

When Harry wiped at his eyes, Louis's heart broke a little for him, making him act rashly. He held open his arms and Harry immediately folded himself to fit inside them, sniffling as Louis rubbed his back. 

"Let's fake date, then." He felt Harry freeze and smiled as he pulled back to stare at him. "You'd get payback for him making your first days hell, and I'd get to rub how much hotter my boyfriend is in his face. It'll feel nice, even if I'm lying."

Harry let out a laugh, agreeing and Louis wondered how much of a mistake they were making. 

***

Louis decided that staying in his room to eat lunch was a better idea than facing Harry after the embarrassing speech he gave that morning and so when his door slammed open and Harry waltzed in and sat down next to him, he just sighed. 

"We probably need to talk."

He was silent, so Harry apparently took it as an ok to continue while Louis really was just hoping the universe would do him a solid and let the ground swallow him whole. 

"I'm absolutely on board with fake dating. If you remember, it was my idea to cover up my lie. Unless you don't want to fake date me. I'd understand. I would just really like to get to him. You're too good for him." Louis cracked a smile and he could tell it made Harry calm down a little. "Seriously. You are but I get it if you don't want it to be me. Maybe we can get Niall to?"

Fuck him, honestly. 

"Of course I want it to be you." Harry smiled widely and Louis wanted to roll his eyes. "You're smart and funny, the kindest person on the entire planet and you’re fucking gorgeous. Anyone with half a brain cell would want you."

Harry stared at him, an odd smile lighting his face. 

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

Louis scoffed, ruffling Harry's hair until it covered his face. 

"That's what you're taking from all this? That I think you're hot?"

"Oh, now I'm hot?"

"Harry Edward Styles, you know you are one of the most attractive people in this school, probably this town. Stop pretending like it's news."

"One of?"

He shrugged, picking up a chip, trying not to giggle because he knew he was about to get attacked. 

"Well, yeah. I mean, Zay-"

He laughed as he was tackled back onto his desk, his lunch box flying as Harry dug his fingers into his sides relentlessly. 

"Fuck, Hazza-" He was yelling and he knew Liam was going give him shit because he was shrieking Harry's name and surprisingly they were the hot gossip of the school but if he didn't get him to stop he was going to piss himself. "Please. Please." He cackled as Harry moved up, ticking under his arms while somehow managing to get between his legs, making Louis lose his breath. "Don't! Oh, my god. Stop."

The door slammed open and they both froze as Niall's cackles echoed around them as Zayn and Liam burst into the room right behind him. Zayn melted, joining Niall in his hysterics on the floor as Liam just huffed, looking like the most put out person in the world as a few students lingered behind him, phones out. 

"Swear to god, we thought you guys were fucking in here."

"Niall! I'm  _ TRYING _ to run a  _ school _ . A school, where children are generally present. Watch your mouth. You can join Louis in detention duty."

Niall's laughter cut off immediately and he made a fart sound, making Zayn lose it all over again. Harry slowly moved from between Louis's legs and cleared his throat as he fixed his hair. Louis, who had been trying so hard to hold in any more laughter lost it as Harry started talking. 

"It's a long story but we were just goofing off." Louis wheezed as he gestured toward them both. "We're clothed. Everything's normal." As the stares in the room went from amused to bewildered, Louis could only laugh harder. "He said I was one of the most good looking people and when I questioned him why I was one of, he started to say Zayn's name and I may have decided that tickle torture was a good payback."

It was quiet when he finished, Louis finally managing to calm down and the rest of them probably thinking he was lying. 

"Ok." Liam turned around and shooed the kids lingering back to lunch, closing the door behind them. "Guys." He started, then laughed, a loud and roaring belly laugh that shocked them all as he struggled to catch his breath. "I can't do this. It's been two days. Two days and you're arguing with the vice principal in the parking lot, rumors are swirling about you two being married? Louis, the absolute most ridiculous member of staff I have has a partner in crime and now," He wiped his eyes, "Now there's going to be a video of this whole incident on facebook or twitter, or whatever social media they all use and I'm going to have so many calls, so many." He sank down, still wiping his face. "I hate you both. So much."

Louis looked to Harry and they both bit back smiles. The dream team.

  
  
  
  
  


It'd been two weeks since school started. Two weeks since Harry somehow managed to invade his life and it was like they were back in high school. He spent more time at Louis's home than at his mom's, they went shopping together and out to eat and to the movies or the park and it was wonderful to know that eight years could pass and not a single thing had changed how well they just meshed. 

It was harder to deal with the feelings though. He thought he'd gotten over Harry when he'd left and now, he knew he probably never did. He had a way of making Louis nervous that Nick never did. The eruption of butterflies he got from one look from Harry trumped the tiny flutters he'd gotten with Nick. The way Harry made him feel like the most important person in the world was worlds better than the way he felt with Nick and he never wanted to lose it again. 

School was still the same. The students were having a field day taking guesses on how long they'd known each other and the other teachers judged them for their antics and Liam probably regretted every life decision that led to him hiring Harry. It was all kind of amusing. Well, it wasn't so amusing when Nick walked into Louis's classroom without notice and the normal afternoon they'd been having took an acid trip of a turn. 

"We're all going out for drinks, you guys in this time?"

Before Louis could decline, before Louis could say they had plans already, Harry grabbed his hand and held tight. 

"Sure. Why not."

Louis swallowed harshly, forcing his panic down and smirking as he laced their fingers, drawing Nick's attention to their hands, his eyes hardening as he stared. 

"Just text Haz where we need to meet up and we'll be there."

Nick's gaze lingered on their hands for a long moment before he seemed to catch himself and looked away with a cough. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Will do. See you guys later."

Harry was quiet as they watched him back out of the room, muttering something neither of them could hear and Louis didn't want to fight but they really needed to have a talk about how they were going to navigate letting Anne know they now had to cancel their plans. He actually enjoyed his time with her and knew she would be put out at the last minute change of plans. 

"Sorry. I shouldn't have agreed without talking to you first. That was a dick move. I just want to get to him and I didn't think and that's not fair to you."

He smiled, turning to meet Harry's eyes and he ignored the little flutter in his chest. 

"Thank you. You just have to cancel plans with your mom now." He bit his lip, pulling his phone from his desk. "Maybe explain that I'm not to blame for it this time."

He laughed as the phone was plucked from his hand. He watched him type, his tongue poking out and the fondness he always felt for him grew a little. How was it possible he still found things to love about him?

"She'd like to book our Saturday as punishment." He laughed, shaking his head. Great. "Um, with us going out this evening I'd, um. Like, do you know how far you're okay with taking this?"

"What do you mean?"

Harry scratched his neck, running his hands through his hair. 

"I mean. We're supposed to be doing this to make him jealous. Would you want to do more than hold hands?" Louis just stared, not quite sure how to respond. "Like, would you want to kiss or anything?"

"Why would I kiss you, Harry?"

Harry looked offended and Louis was sure he probably took it the wrong way. He didn't mean he was grossed out by him, just that he couldn't see any reason for them to need to do that while out with coworkers. Also, he didn't know if he could. Because he felt like one kiss and he'd be ruined for life worse than he already was. 

"I mean, you don't have to. Just figured it'd happen eventually while we're out and all, but we don't have to. I wouldn't want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with."

He pinched his nose, blowing out a breath as he closed his eyes. God, why did he ever agree to this?

"I just didn't think about it." He pulled in a deep breath and blew it out before he met Harry's eyes. "Problem with kissing in front of people is it would be the first time and they'd all know it."

Harry bit his lip, setting the phone down. 

"It doesn't have to be."

He was pretty sure he was shaking. On the list of things he'd never have thought they'd be discussing, them kissing was pretty high up. He really didn't think he could kiss him. 

"It doesn't but I'm not sure about doing it. Feels...like something I shouldn't do."

He didn't miss the slight smirk on Harry's lips, didn't miss the subtle shake that his hands had to them as he took Louis's own, holding tight. 

"Why? You have my permission." His eyes were bright, and he looked happy and gorgeous, and Louis kind of hated him for it. "Lay one on me, Tomlinson."

He rolled his eyes, taking his hands from Harry's and bringing them up to cup his face. 

"You sure you're up for it?"

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes, but before he could speak Louis leaned forward, connecting their lips as he counted to three. It was a quick peck that affected him more than he cared to admit so he cackled as Harry struggled to keep his balance as he pulled away. 

"That was not a kiss."

Harry looked so offended and that was the last thing Louis wanted. Still giggling and with his heart in his throat, he reached up, wrapping his hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him down, connecting their lips in a softer kiss, still determined not to try too hard but he quickly lost control of the situation. He squeaked as Harry pushed back, reaching up and grabbing his hand, holding it as he fit their lips together in a way that had Louis's toes curling from how much he liked it. 

He whined, licking over Harry's lips as he was pulled from his chair and up into Harry's lap. The thought that they probably shouldn't be doing that at school, filtered in but as Harry opened to him, he couldn't bring himself to care enough to stop. It was like every kiss was submerging him deeper into a hazy kind of calm and he couldn't get enough. 

Harry didn't seem to mind and only pulled him closer as he finally slid his tongue over Louis's, effectively narrowing his thoughts to that movement and how it made everything in his body catch fire and melt into a fierce need to be closer. He spread his legs, pressing even closer and his stomach swooped at the loud moan Harry let out. 

"Oh, my golly, golly, gosh."

He was abruptly pulled from his calm pool and thrown out into a world of chaos as he attempted to leap from Harry's lap and into his own chair, only to trip and end up with his face on the floor, which was fine because it gave him somewhere to hide it. He could feel how hot his cheeks were and knew there was no way Liam wasn't going to immediately run to Zayn with his new gossip. 

"Liam. Can I help you?"

He wished he could find how deep Harry's voice was funny but all it did was fuel whatever fire was still currently swimming in his veins. God. How could a kiss feel like that? It was like Harry's lips somehow kick flipped his life upside down and the only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to do that for the rest of his life. 

"I was just coming to say hello. I was able to get a minute and wanted to see if you guys wanted to join us for drinks this week, even though Ni says it's a lost cause."

Harry hummed and Louis finally felt calm enough to attempt sitting at his desk again. He pushed up and avoided Harry's gaze as he took his seat and faced Liam. 

"Care to have a seat and let us explain?"

He nodded, sitting in the front desk and let Louis speak until he got to the kiss and he stuttered, blushing again, making Harry giggle beside him. 

"I was caught off guard by it." He cleared his throat, not looking to Harry as he picked at a spot on his desk. "He's a really good kisser."

Liam ran his hands over his face and then just put his head down, breathing out a long sigh that made Louis finally crack and glance over at Harry, smiling up at him. He was already looking at him, eyes intense and on fire, making Louis squirm as Liam took an exaggerated breath and blew it out again.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Harry hummed, breaking Louis's stare just as he was about to say fuck it and kiss him again and he really needed some distance. He had to get it together. How the hell could one kiss have him this fucked up?

"We're doing this because I lied to Nick, telling him I was dating Lou and he started overreacting to anything Louis and I do."

Liam nodded like he knew what he was gonna say and Louis could tell whatever he was about to say was going to be something neither of them wanted to hear. 

"So." He rubbed his jaw. "What happens when one of you hurt the other?"

He looked from Louis to Harry pointedly and Harry cleared his throat, adjusting his hair. 

"We'll deal with everything as it comes. We'll be fine. Promise."

Liam looked like he wanted to say more but Niall was bounding in holding a bag and it was a godsend, honestly. How was he gonna hurt Harry? If anyone was going to be hurt, it would be him. 

"Well, it's tense in here. What'd you two do now?"

Harry cracked up, reaching out to take Louis's hand and it made it easier to ignore them all. All he needed was a happy Harry and he'd be fine. 

"We're fake dating."

Niall choking on his sandwich made it so much easier to breathe. Liam smacking his back, giggling along with Harry made it tolerable. They sat the rest of lunch and before he knew it, it was time to go join the others and he wasn't ready. 

Seeming to sense his unease, Harry held tight to his hand, talking absolute shit until they were parking in the lot across the street from bar Nick had chosen. 

"We can call it off now. We don't have to go in there and lie and do anything you don't want to."

"Babe. Liam walked in on me in your lap trying to swallow your face. I think I can hold your hand and dance with you in front of some coworkers without a problem."

Harry snorted, relaxing. 

"Yeah. I now know what it would have been like having a dad around back in the day."

He shut off the car and climbed out, giggling. 

"I don't know, darling, I'm pretty sure he's always been a bit of a daddy."

Harry cackled as Zayn and two other English teachers walked by and Zayn pulled one to a stop. 

"I know you're talking about him. Be nice. He's already nervous."

The girl with him lost it as they rushed to catch up to the guy who'd kept walking and Zayn laughed as he threw a wink back to him. Deciding to just go with whatever, he motioned for Harry to follow him and led him in, hand at the small of his back as they all joined their group at a back table. 

"Harry." Nick slurred, smiling happily. "So nice of you guys to finally join us for drinks."

Louis rolled his eyes, but smiled, tapping Harry's back lightly. 

"Bar. Want anything?"

He nodded, smiling and Louis knew what to get so he leaned up and kissed his cheek, just a little too close to his mouth and left him. Something about the way Nick acted like he had a right to know what Louis was doing rubbed him the wrong way. The way he looked at Harry rubbed him the wrong way. His general presence rubbed him the wrong way and he hated how much he could still get to him. 

"You ok?"

He glanced over, smiling tightly at Zayn. He hated that he knew him well enough to know when he was upset. Besides Harry, Zayn was Louis's best friend, them having too much in common not to feel more like brothers than friends. 

"I'm just. Confused."

His snort made a bit of his irritation ebb. 

"We've noticed."

Frowning over at him, he opened his mouth to ask what he meant, only to have Liam attach himself to Zayn's back and effectively cutting off his want to talk about it at all. He smiled once more, relieved that Zayn's eyes let him know he understood and wished the line forward. He ignored their laughing and flirting until he was ordering and headed back to Harry. 

He found him where he left him. With Nick, so he donned his fake boyfriend cap and smiled as he slipped into the booth next to them, handing over his drink, taking Harry's hand as Nick's face soured. 

"Hey, love. Sorry, it took so long. The line was stupidly long."

He nodded, sliding into Louis's space, making him swallow nervously as the table went quiet. 

"S' ok." 

He nodded as he sent out a plea that Harry wasn't about to kiss him again and just as he watched Harry's gaze drop to his lips, Zayn dropped onto his other side, a happily drunk Liam taking up residence in his lap, distracting the table and Louis felt a little bit like the universe was on his side again. Harry scrunched his face but smiled happily at him as Louis held up his arm, inviting him in. With Harry by his side, surrounded by friends, he finally relaxed. 

His calm lasted for all of a half-hour. A bored Harry asked him to dance and everything had been fine until Harry turned to face him, lips red and shining from whatever fruity drink he'd switched out his tequila for. 

"Lou."

He smirked, swallowing at his tone of voice. 

"Hazza."

Harry smirked right back, making Louis's knees feel weak. God, he was beautiful and the way his eyes twinkled told Louis he knew it too, was banking on Louis thinking so. Without a word, he swayed closer, their faces millimeters apart and Louis’s heart leaped into his throat. He swallowed against the sudden lump as the heat of Harry's body seeped into his own, igniting that same warmth his kiss caused earlier. Their eyes met and held as Harry pulled him closer. 

"Guys."

Louis ignored Zayn's attempt to intervene, ignored everything but the way Harry's hands felt right around his hips, the way they fit, like puzzle pieces, and how much he liked it. Lights flashed, illuminating Harry's face and Louis couldn't stop his hands from coming up to frame it. Harry smirked again, bringing his hands up to cover Louis's and he shivered from how much bigger they were than his own. How much rougher. 

He smiled as he got the hint and laced his fingers together at the nape of Harry's neck, smiling as Harry's hands returned to his hips, bringing their bodies flush together and grinding against him. 

"Guys?"

Louis steadily ignored Zayn again, swaying along with Harry's movements, ignoring the swoop his stomach gave at the contact until Harry slid his hands down over his ass, squeezing and forcing a squeak from his throat as Harry forced his leg between his, grinding forward and effectively setting his skin on fire. 

"Guys?!"

They both looked over at the same time, still flush against each other and essentially getting off in front of everyone and Louis flushed to his toes at the slack-jawed disbelief on his face. 

"What. The. Fuck?"

Louis stepped back, ignored the disappointment painting Harry's face as he did, and cleared his throat. 

"Sorry. I'm going to, um, go." He looked to Harry and he couldn't take the sadness marring his face any longer. "Home?"

Harry's face lit up realizing he was being invited and they quickly told everyone bye and somehow things were still normal. Somehow when they got back to Louis's the only thing that happened was them cuddling and somehow, Louis was disappointed. 

***

Louis smiled, opening the door to Harry's classroom and finding it empty. Slipping inside, he quickly pulled his dry erase marker from his pocket and stared at the board. Him leaving notes for Harry had become a thing and he loved how smiley Harry would get over them and he was really in trouble because he'd somehow managed to fall for Harry again over the last few weeks. He was back to being hopelessly in love with his best friend and so, so scared he'd lose it again if he so much as breathed a word of it. 

He paused at the sex education bolded at the top and the bullet notes under it and smirked, deciding to forego the sweet note he'd planned as he pulled the cap off the marker with his teeth. He scribbled every variation of no glove no love he knew. Cackling as he recapped it, he booked it before Harry caught him. 

He'd managed to get through his morning prep, both bells ringing, and partway through roll call before Harry burst into his room, his face the brightest shade of red he'd ever seen it. 

"Louis Tomlinson! I. Can. Not. Believe. You."

He started laughing before he could finish yelling and Louis melted into hysterics. His class was silent as they both tried and failed to collect themselves and just when Louis thought he'd be able to, Harry cackled out, "Don't be silly, wrap your willy." and sent him over the edge again. 

Eventually, they managed to calm down and Louis was wiping his eyes watching Harry try to fix his hair and when Harry noticed all of Louis's students staring, he blushed as he faced him. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

Harry motioned for him to head out with him. So he did, leaving his door open slightly. 

"You are literally the worst friend ever." Louis's heart clenched at the words. Yes. He was the worst  _ friend _ ever. "All the kids were laughing and I thought I had something on my shirt or something but no. My best friend decided to make an already awkward required subject for my health classes even more awkward." He was just about to start apologizing but Harry stopped him. "It was an icebreaker though, I guess, so thanks."

"You're welcome for inadvertently making your life easier."

He rolled his eyes, reaching out to nudge his shoulder. 

"You're such a shit." He smirked, pulling back and let Louis grab his hand. "Go erase it all."

He leveled him with a glare but Harry's raised brows and set mouth told him he wasn't kidding and he huffed, poking his head back inside the room. 

"Mr. Styles is going to watch you for a few minutes. Be nice."

He heard the chuckles from his class and then from Harry's as he entered his room and started cleaning it off. 

"Alright. Alright. It's not that funny. Calm down."

"It's not so much the notes, as it is the fact that you're whipped, Mr. T."

He turned as he finished up, brows raised and was met with the entire class having matching, knowing smirks. They looked terrifying and if this group of kids could see right through him, who else could? Why couldn't Harry? Or did he just not want to see how in love with him Louis was? Suddenly, he wasn't feeling as amused as he had been. Sighing, he scrubbed his hand over his face before turning to leave the room.

"Well. That's my business, innit?"

He got back into his room and passed out the play they'd be putting on this year, reminding them all that there would be auditions in two weeks and those auditions would be open to anyone. After he had finished, he told them all to read over chapter two in their books, as he would begin his lectures shortly. 

He spent the rest of the day in a weird mood, put off by how many people could just tell that he was in too deep for Harry and how Harry seemed to not notice at all. He spent the evening in bed and when his alarm went off, he was determined to make today different. If Harry didn't want him, that was fine, but he was sick of being in this weird limbo and not knowing. Knowing would be better than this, even if knowing meant he'd lose what he and Harry had again. 

When third block rolled around and Harry still hadn't approached him, he started to worry. He announced free time and sat back, debating whether or not to message him. He decided on a simple Hi and sat his phone down, grabbing a stack of papers that needed grading and by the time he finished with the first, the class had gotten a little louder, and he overheard Andy and Kasey talking. 

"No, way. Mr. Styles is definitely not dating Mr.T."

Louis snorted, moving to the next paper and sighed. Apparently proofreading for a drama essay wasn't necessary in his student’s eyes. 

"You are not serious. They," Andy lowered her voice but Louis still caught the, "are totally dating. They're always together." It made him smile for a few moments until he heard Harry's voice filter through the door. 

"Lou." He cleared his throat, making Harry chuckle. "Mr. Tomlinson."

He smiled, looking over to him. 

"What can I do for you, Mr. Styles?"

He shrugged, smiling. 

"I'm just bored. Care if I sit in here until my next class?"

"Not at all, Haz. I don't mind." Harry smiled, pulling over a chair and sitting next to him. Louis just smiled, pulling it a little closer after Harry sat down, making him giggle. "What are you doing after school?"

He heard the giggles but ignored them. 

"I'm actually meeting someone for drinks."

He swallowed, taking a deep breath before forcing a smile, meeting Harry's eyes. 

"Oh. That's new."

He nodded, smiling as he blushed. 

"Yeah. Really new. Hey, Lou?" He tilted his head to look at him, raising his brows. "Want to go out for drinks with me?"

"Why do you assume you're always going to get your way with me?"

He watched something curious flit over Harry's face and then it was gone and he was smiling that same bashful smile. 

"I didn't realize I did." He mumbled out a not always that made Louis frown but before he could ask, Harry started talking again. "I kind of need your help with something for class."

Louis smirked, turning in his chair and fixing his hair as he glanced up at Harry through his lashes.

"Love. It's your sex ed week. What could you possibly need my help with? Are you planning a show and tell?"

He laughed as Harry hit his chest. 

"Can you be serious for once, please?" He sighed, looking at him for a long moment. "It's for next week. I figured we'd do a fun week to try and help recover from Sex ed week, which concludes with a birthing video, so. It's going to be fucking awkward." He laughed as a few girls near them snorted and Harry's face paled.

"What?"

He looked to Louis, eyes wide. 

"They've been listening. We're going to get fired."

He cackled, taking Harry's hands in his own. 

"Don't worry about it. Liam will just blame me and really, if I haven't been fired yet, it's not going to happen."

"True."

He gasped, going to twist Harry's nipple as the door opened and Zayn peeked in. 

"Hey, Harry. Louis. Is there any way I could interrupt your flirt fest to steal Mrs. Andrea, please."

Louis frowned as Andy stood and gathered her things. 

"Everything ok?" 

She looked to him and blushed as she nodded hastily and followed Zayn through the door. He met Harry's eyes and frowned. 

"That was weird, right?"

Harry nodded, threading their fingers and squeezing. Louis appreciated it, more than he should have. 

***

He should have left fifteen minutes ago. He should have, but knowing Harry wanted to go out, Louis had to get his grading done before he could leave. A knock on his door made him groan as he looked up. He didn't have time for helping anyone and he definitely didn't have time for the asshole smirking from the doorway. 

"Apparently you and Harry have a hot date. What are you still doing here?"

Louis rolled his eyes as Nick made his way to his desk and sat down. Louis blew out a nervous breath. He was over Nick. He was so over Nick but apparently, Nick had a point to make and thought he was going to get to him. 

"We do. I need to finish grading essays before I go so that it gets done. I know it won't afterward." Louis smiled as Nick scrunched his nose, taking it exactly the way he'd hoped he would. "Can I help you?"

Nick smirked, sliding over slightly and Louis shook his head. 

"I miss you."

"You miss me?"

Nick hummed, leaning closer as he ran his hand down Louis's cheek, making him shiver. He opened his mouth to tell him off but heard someone gasp and looked to his door, finding Harry stood there teary-eyed and Nick jumped from his desk. 

"Oh. Sorry. I didn’t know you were coming. I'll let you two get on with your evening."

Harry stood there, waiting until Nick left, closing the door behind him. 

"So. He misses you?" Louis nodded, and Harry shot him a fake smile, no light in his gorgeous eyes. "Mission accomplished then, huh?"

Louis frowned at him. 

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, crossing his arms as Louis stood and rounded his desk, leaning against it. 

"You wanted to get to him, you got to him."

"I wanted to piss him off, as did you."

"So, you don't miss him?" He shook his head, "You don't want him? Because it looked like you wanted him."

Louis took a deep breath and let it out, realizing what was wrong. Harry was... jealous? 

"I don't want him."

Harry paused, looking Louis right in the eyes as he approached him. 

"You don't want him?" Shaking his head, he swallowed as Harry stood in front of him, barely leaving any space between them."Prove it."

Something in Harry's voice made him snap and he lunged forward, kissing him. Like he'd been expecting it, Harry only pulled him closer, immediately licking over his lips and Louis wanted to be annoyed that he was so predictable but he couldn't. Not when Harry was picking him up and laying him across his own desk. He gasped as his back hit the desk and Harry kissed his way to his neck, biting at his skin and it set Louis's blood on fire. He pulled at Harry's shirt, making him laugh against his skin as he pulled back. 

"Not here, Louis."

Louis whined, begging and apparently he'd found out how to get his way with Harry because Harry pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side and Louis set up, eyeing all the tattoos on his chest. The swallows caught his attention again. Something about them just called to him and traced over them, making Harry smile. Before he could ask, Harry bent to kiss him again and really, Louis would choose to kiss him over most things, so he let it slide. Just as he laid back and Harry joined him on the desk, fitting himself between his legs, and sliding his tongue over Louis's, the door opened and revealed a very irritated Liam. 

"Guys."

Louis laughed as Harry leaped off him, pulling his shirt back on and ran from the room, leaving Louis to deal with Liam alone. He hated that he wasn't even mad. 

"Louis." Louis hummed, sitting up and facing Liam. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but I hope you both figure it out." Oddly touched, he opened his mouth to thank him, but Liam spoke over him. "But for the love of God, stop making my life a living hell."

***

Louis’s life was completely different from how he’d imagined it would be so close to the new year. He wasn’t stressing over the play like he normally would be. Harry helped him with auditions and he knew he’d made the right calls and it was oddly relieving having Harry helping him. He knew his kids were gonna nail it and everything was ready for the next week and he felt comfortable enough to just enjoy it instead of panicking like he normally did. 

He and Harry had settled into a routine of sorts and it was wonderful waking up to Harry at his side most mornings. They'd spend the morning lazily kissing before showering and getting ready to go, only to go over and have breakfast with Harry's mom and nan. Then heading to school. Their evenings were spent at home exploring each other or out and about with friends, or back at Harry's nan's, watching TV and enjoying their time together when they could. October blended into November and then December. Harry had helped Louis cast his play and they'd gone a mini-vacation for November break. It felt like he'd blinked and suddenly they were having their faculty meetings for the upcoming Christmas events. 

“Ok. Just a few things and I'll let you go. We’ll be drawing names for secret Santa in just a few so please stick around. As you know, the Christmas dance is tonight and we need a few more chaperones. Louis. Harry. I've already put you down as your continued punishment for Sex Ed week." Louis laughed as Harry glared over at him. "And I think that's it. Niall will bring a hat around and just pick one." Liam smiled as people started to stand and filter out. "Have a good weekend."

Louis smiled as he opened his and saw Harry's name, a plan already forming for making it the best secret Santa he'd ever have and Andy being the lead was the icing on the cake because he knew he could count on her and he'd need to, to pull off his plan. He rushed to his classroom, head swirling and determined to finish his things early today to be able to talk to his and Harry’s classes. 

“Mr. T?”

Louis looked up from his desk and smiled at Andy. 

“What’s up?”

She shrugged, looking a little down. 

“I have a problem and I tried to talk to Mr. Malik a while back about it and he really didn’t know how to help me, so I thought I’d ask you.”

He nodded, setting down his pen and giving her his full attention. 

“I’ll try.”

She blew out a breath and nodded. 

“I want to ask Kasey to the dance tonight. Like, as a date.”

Oh. 

She was on the verge of tears by the time she managed to get the words out and Louis couldn’t have that. 

“Go for it.” It was out of his mouth before he really even though it over. “She’s gonna say yes, I know she will, and if it’s the school you’re worried about, well you’re looking at one of three gay men who are chaperoning.”

She laughed wetly and it felt like a win. 

“I’m scared. What if she says no?”

Louis thought over her options and just as he was about to tell her it couldn’t possibly hurt worse than pining, Harry poked his head in, smiling until he saw Andy and he saw an opportunity to try and prove a point and maybe get his own feelings out there. 

“Harry. Could you come in and close the door?” He did, making Louis smile even as Andy eyed him. “Do you want to know who you and Kasey remind me of?” She shrugged, looking from him to Harry and back again. “You remind me of me and Harry. Even our parents thought we were dating.”

She laughed again and he could feel Harry’s eyes on him. 

“Ok.”

“Do you know what I would have said if he’d have asked me to do anything?” She shook her head, smiling. “I’d have said yes.”

“Hey, Lou.” He rolled his eyes. Turning his gaze to Harry, he stopped short at the weird look on Harry’s face. It was an odd mix of hurt and proud. “Will you be my date for the dance?”

Andy squealed as he blinked at him in surprise. 

“Um.” He cleared his throat, trying to fight back the butterflies blooming in his chest. “Yeah. I’d love to.”

When Andy left and it was just the two of them, Harry turned to him, taking his hand in his own and Louis immediately knew that he wasn’t ok.

“Why are you upset?” 

"I'm not upset. I just." Harry held his gaze and bit his lip. "Why didn't you go with me?"

Confused, he shook his head.

"What are you talking about?"

Harry's eyes were sad and it took a few tense seconds before Louis got it and his heart was honestly breaking. 

"Harry." Louis turned his hand, lacing their fingers. "Harry, I couldn't have left my mom. She had all the girls on her own and I couldn't. I wanted to." Harry's eyes widened, making Louis chuckle. "You have no clue how many times I've thought about what would have happened if I'd left with you, but then I would have missed time with my family." Harry's eyes watered a little and Louis wasn't trying to make him cry. He just needed to understand. "but please know that if I could have, I would have gone with you. I would've followed you wherever you led me."

Harry stared at him and Louis held still, let him find whatever he was searching his face for. He stared right back into his eyes and knew the exact moment Harry realized he was telling the truth. His eyes watered and leaned forward, kissing his cheek softly. When he pulled back, he still looked sad and Louis was too, but there was nothing he could do to make it better. 

"I was so mad at you for so long for not coming with me." He cleared his throat. "We always talked about it, you know. Growing up and getting out of this town and then you just bailed and it felt like you didn't care." He laughed to himself, but there was no humor behind it. "I held on to that until mom called and told me about everything that was happening with your family and I realized that whatever in you, told you to stay was right and I just wanted to be home. It took some time, but I got back here and I swear, I hadn't been home for two hours and I had you in my arms." He smiled, rubbing his thumb over the back of Harry’s hand, wishing with everything in him that he hadn't hurt him. 

***

Louis hated Harry. He looked so good, smiling and serving up punch in his white pants and shimmering baby blue shirt that Louis wanted to drag him to his classroom and fuck him over the desk. Instead, he and Zayn sneakily passed a flask back and forth while making sure there was no touching below the waist. The only thing of interest that happened was when Andy and Kasey walked in holding hands and shocked everyone. Louis was so fucking proud of her, too. 

When the kids disappeared and only the faculty was left, Liam dismissed everyone but Louis and Harry. They were instructed to clean up and Louis flipped him off, pleasantly drunk and not really caring. 

Instead of cleaning, Louis plugged his phone into the pa system and smiled as he held out his hand to Harry, making him blush and giggle as they danced around the gym. 

"I wanted to take you to prom. Did you know that?" Harry paused, looking him in the eyes. Louis kept going though. Finally ready since they were apparently getting everything out in the open. “I also wanted to take you to the first-grade Valentine’s dance, but mom told me I couldn't ask a boy." Harry laughed. "She didn't care but she knew the school would have a meltdown." Harry's smile melted into the soft one that was just for him and his knees felt weak. "I meant what I said earlier. I’d have gone if I could have.” He swallowed, half terrified and half ready to admit everything. “I think I always wanted to be yours. I lived for your attention and I have loved you for so long I don't know how not to."

Harry's eyes were sparkling and he looked so lovely in the twinkle lights that Louis never wanted to leave. 

"I've loved you since you kicked Liam in the shin for calling me a baby." Louis laughed wetly, shuffling closer and resting his head against Harry's shoulder. "When you said no, I left anyway because I thought that was you trying to let me down easy. Like, I was so obvious Louis, and you ignored it all and I thought you just didn't want to hurt my feelings like an idiot. God, we're idiots." 

Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's heart, content to ignore the cleaning they had to do for a while longer. 

***

It was the day of the play and Louis waited just behind the curtain as the last scene finish and everyone clapped. It’d gone over better than it ever had and he didn’t know if it was because he had Harry’s help or if he was just too happy to let the small stuff get to him. Either way, the kids seem more involved and excited so whatever it was, he was grateful for it. He was honestly more worried about after the play. Louis had convinced his favorite students to help him after the play with Harry's secret Santa and now all he had to do was bring Harry up on stage for a special volunteer acknowledgment with the other people and they could go and he was so nervous he felt sick. 

He looked behind him, trying to spot Harry, only, he couldn't find him. He looked over to the crowd of students and parents and still couldn’t spot him. Sighing, he headed backstage. Half his students had already disappeared. Most of them with their costumes, which they knew not to do. Feeling more on edge than he ever had, he frantically looked for Andy. She was supposed to be a distraction after the play so maybe Harry had already been intercepted by her. When he found her, laughing and carrying on with one of the few students still hanging around he was ready to scream. 

"Where is everyone?"

She shrugged, pointing to the stage. 

"Pretty sure they're out there, helping reset the first scene."

Her face was twitching like she was nervous but before he could say anything she turned him and shoved him back in the direction of the stage and his breath caught.

Harry was there, looking so beautiful in his white shirt and white flowing pants. He smiled, hoping he could hide the panic he felt because he needed Harry to go to his room, as soon as possible if his plan was going to work out. Someone cleared their throat and he looked behind Harry, a gasp leaving his throat as they all chuckled. His students were lined up behind Harry and Harry was on one knee and the students in the crowd were cheering as he tried not to cry as he took it all in.

They were holding posters that read, "Mr. T, will you marry me?" and he hated Harry. He'd ruined his own gift. He thought about his own proposal set up in his room, how a few of Harry's favorite students were waiting for Harry to walk in and direct him on what to do, to lead him to Louis and Louis's own proposal written on Harry's whiteboard but as Harry smiled up at him, and the students all cheered in the auditorium, he couldn't be mad, just made his way out to him. Harry’s face was expectant, making Louis roll his eyes. 

"Yes. Asshole. I'll marry you." 

He smiled as Harry chuckled, sliding his ring onto his finger and kissing him. 


End file.
